


Feel The Noize

by rebelwriter6561



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Mixed Bag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwriter6561/pseuds/rebelwriter6561
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories and drabbles about Actual Music Nerd Warren Worthington III</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel The Noize

**Author's Note:**

> As fun as it is to imagine Warren as a music snob, lets face it, he'd be such a music nerd. These stories will be influenced by music from the 80s, songs that remind me of the winged disaster, and suggestions from readers. Enjoy

“I hate you.”

That was the absolute most worst thing to say. Warren knew it as soon as the words left his mouth, as soon as he saw the hurt and confusion on Kurt's face. “No-no-no, wait, no, that's not- I don't mean...fuck.” Warren gave up and slammed his head into the cafeteria table. He was a fucking idiot.

“Kurt, no...he didn't mean it like that.” He heard Storm, bless her, trying to fix his fuckup. “Warren's a failure at communication, you know that. He can't talk without putting his wing in his mouth. He doesn't hate you - that's just how he expresses his disbelief and jealousy that you've met his idol. Right, Warren?” She gently patted his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he admitted, face still pressed to the laminated wood.

“Oh, okay. Sorry.” At Kurt's soft apology, Warren sat up with a sigh.

“Kurt, you gotta stop apologizing when I say something stupid. That’s not how it works, okay?”

Kurt smiled, sweetly hesitant, back at him. “Okay,” he agreed.

“But seriously-” Warren wasn’t giving up this conversation “-you’ve met Bowie.”

“ _Ja_ ” Kurt nodded.

“In person.”

“Yes.”

“You’ve actually met David Bowie.”

“Please don’t say you hate me again.” Kurt said with a wince.

“No, of course I won't, but...Bowie!” Warren couldn't get enough words together to express himself, so he ended up making some sort of jealous strangled moan, flailing his hands.

“How did you meet him?” Storm asked. “I thought he was British.”

“He lived in Germany in the late Seventies.” Warren supplied, because of course he knew. He may or may not have decided to go to Europe simply based on that knowledge.

“Yes, and we were having a show by the border, and I guess one of his fans brought him to see.” Kurt shrugged, as if the escapades of the greatest musician to walk the earth were no big deal. Warren was still writhing with jealousy. “I didn't even know who he was, at the time.”

“Kurt, babe, you're killing me.” Warren groaned. “I would kill to meet Bowie.”

“Of course you would,” Storm muttered under her breath.

“He said he liked my costume.” Kurt admitted with a grin. There was a pause while Warren and Storm figured out what he meant.

“Was he talking about…” Storm trailed off and gestured at her face. Warren laughed when Kurt nodded.

“I just said thanks, I didn't even say it wasn't a costume,” he giggled. “He gave autographs to a few performers, but I didn't get one,” he said apologetically to Warren.

“Yeah, well, you didn't know you were in the presence of greatness,” Warren sighed.

“You'll meet him one day, _Engel_.” Kurt leaned across the table to give his hand a squeeze.

“Damn right,” he agreed. “Honestly, it keeps me going sometimes, knowing that we exist on the same planet at the same time as Bowie. We're so blessed by his gifts and presence.”

“You're such a fanboy,” Storm teased as she bumped his shoulder. Warren didn't care - there was nothing wrong with loving music. 

Kurt joined him that afternoon in his room, playing those magical records over and over until the stars came up.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP David Bowie. You're making music in the cosmos now.
> 
> Leave a comment with a song suggestion, or leave an ask at my tumblr blasphemous-lies-and-deceit.tumblr.com


End file.
